


call my bluff, call you babe (have my back, yeah, every day)

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi is such a sap, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Wedding Fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: MayBobbi+ church bellsWedding morning-after fluff
Relationships: Melinda May/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: AoS Promptober





	call my bluff, call you babe (have my back, yeah, every day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).

> Shameless use of Taylor Swift lyrics at the top because I couldn't work on this fic without hearing "It's Nice to Have a Friend" in my head.

_Church bells ring, carry me home_

_Rice on the ground looks like snow_

_Call my bluff, call you babe_

_Have my back, yeah, every day _

_Feels like home_

_Stay in bed the whole weekend_

_It’s nice to have a friend_

* * *

They have nothing to do and nowhere to be, so Bobbi wakes up on her own that Saturday morning. The curtains are still closed, though enough light is sneaking through to nudge her awake at what is likely still a decent hour. Exhaling a contented sigh, she reaches out beneath the duvet in the direction of the radiant ball of warmth filling the other half of the bed, smiling to herself as her fingers brush soft skin.

“Morning.”

To this day, she has never managed to wake up earlier than Melinda, the _ne plus ultra_ of early risers. So when the woman shifts in bed and appears to open her eyes for the first time this morning, Bobbi knows she’s only doing it to humor her. Still, she’s thankful that this morning, of all mornings, the two of them get to wake up together.

“Morning,” Melinda whispers back, smiling sleepily as Bobbi shifts closer beneath the sheets and snuggles into her side. Throwing an arm across her middle, she tucks her face into Mel’s neck and drags her lips across her pulse point, smiling as this elicits a low hum of pleasure.

“First day of forever,” Bobbi whispers, kissing Melinda’s neck again before leaning up to look at her. Melinda smiles, sneaking one hand her direction beneath the covers and finding Bobbi’s with her own. Their fingers lace together, and Bobbi feels the cool metal of Mel’s ring between her fingers. Shaking off the sheet, Bobbi turns their hands so she can admire the jewelry properly, smiling proudly.

“It’s a good look on you,” she says, and Melinda wrinkles her nose.

“The ring? Or you?”

“Both,” Bobbi says, pulling her hand free to reach over and cradle her wife’s face before leaning down for a kiss.

“So whatever will we do now?” Melinda says, arching slightly into Bobbi as she stretches beneath the covers. “A whole month of vacation time and nowhere to be…”

“I have a month’s worth of plans,” Bobbi assures her with a smirk before dropping her face back into Melinda’s neck and beginning to work a trail of kisses southward.

“A month’s worth? Really,” Melinda scoffs, though Bobbi can hear a smile in her voice as she shifts beneath the covers to better situate herself over Melinda.

“This only item number one, babe, but I’m sure I can make this one last until day twenty-nine.”

Melinda laughs a little as Bobbi continues sliding her hands over her skin, though she shivers as the touches become more deliberate. “Twenty-nine days? No leaving this bed?”

Bobbi pushes herself up to hover on her hands and knees above Melinda. “We’ll die of starvation, but at least we’ll die happy.”

Mel reaches up and catches a dangling lock of Bobbi’s hair, tugging it playfully. “I think you’ll cave out of desire for a shower long before that.”

“Maybe so,” Bobbi says, thinking of last night’s hairspray still coating the persistent curls. “But we could make a bet out of it.”

“That would guarantee we’d both die here,” Melinda says, trailing her fingers from Bobbi’s hair to her chin to her neck to her breastbone… “Now, weren’t you in the middle of something?”

She was, and she has every intention of finishing what she started, but Bobbi lingers just a moment longer in her current position, basking in the view. Melinda’s dark hair, fanned invitingly across the pillow, is nonetheless rumpled, and last night’s makeup is still smeared in various places around her eyes. But her gaze sparkles with mirth and contentment, her mouth is pulled into a smile Bobbi knows is just for her, and she still can’t believe that she’ll get to see it every day for the rest of her life. Whatever they did to deserve this—this reprieve from all the pain they’ve endured for years, this second chance with each other—Bobbi still isn’t sure she _does_ deserve it, but that doesn’t mean she won’t hold onto it with everything she has until her last breath.

“I love you,” she says, trying to say all this to Melinda in as few words as possible.

Her wife’s smile grows, and she wraps her hands around Bobbi’s sides. “I love you, too.”

Bobbi leans down to kiss her, wishing she could freeze time right here, only pulling away when Melinda unexpectedly rises up, reversing their positions in less than two seconds.

“You were taking too long,” Melinda smirks as she takes the lead, and Bobbi laughs as she settles into the mattress, holding Melinda against her and smiling involuntarily.

_Yeah. This is a good look on her. _

_Forever looks good on us._


End file.
